Factored Dream
by DarkArtisticAngel
Summary: Oneshot story! A girl heads out with her group of friends to a party. They are suddenly blinded with some sort of light and disappears. The girl, Aki, comes to a stop in some other realm. Is this a thing in the past or now? BEWARE OF SHOUNEN-AI!


**Haroo! How is everyone? This story is dedicated to a specific holiday. You can find this holiday out really easily. Have fun reading! :D**

"Mom, I'm leaving with my friends now. I'll call you if anything happens. Bye!"

I closed the front door as mom said goodbye. I followed my friends out toward the dark neighborhood as lights appear from shadowed homes. The group I am in has two girls and three guys. If I have to say, they are all otakus, or anime freaks. They all are cosplaying characters like ones I heard from and watched. Even I am cosplaying.

Two of them matches each other since they are a couple. They are wearing a matching Sakura-Syaoran outfit. One of the guys is being a mafia person from Namimori. The other girl is being a vampire school girl. The other guy is being a half-demon half-human. I'm being a partly looking pirate.

I made my costume myself. It was hard getting the right materials but it was worth it. I gotten a long-sleeved dress shirt from my father since he said he won't use it anymore. I was lucky that it fits me. I found a pair of dark red pants and stitched a loose white lining on the right leg of the pants creating a nice wrapping design on it. The main materials that were hard to get was the pair of shoes and the sleeveless black coat. I couldn't find the right pair of shoes until I went to my older brother's closet. He had so many pairs of black sneakers that I 'borrowed' it for my costume. Last one is the sleeveless black coat. Unfortunately, I didn't have any sleeveless black coat. I had to go buy it… I bought a black thin-layer long coat and unstitched the sleeves. I made some adjustments on it and I made my costume.

"Wow Aki! That's the best homemade outfit I have seen in my life!" said Chika. "I agree with Chika; your outfit is amazing," said Eiji said. "I'm surprised you created one," Ryo said. "I can't believe you took an entire week to make it. It's really good, Aki," said Katsuro. "Don't be mean, Katsuro; I'm glad Aki made it in time for the party tonight," Yumi said.

"Thanks everyone. I see that Katsuro and Yumi are matching as usual. Ryo being a mafia? I didn't expect that to happen. Chika, that vampire school girl outfit is nice. I like it. Why are you being a half-demon, Eiji?"

"Thanks," both Katsuro and Yumi said. "Haha, I like the character so yea… A mafia suits me the best," Ryo said. "Thanks Aki!" Chika said hugging me. "Demons are cool," Eiji said.

As we are walking, we chat about one of the famous anime and what we liked about it. We lost track of time and ended up two blocks away from the party. All of us laughed about how we lost track of time. As we walked toward the party, I saw a sudden bright light coming from the sky. I thought it was a star so I ignored it.

Just as we are about to walk to the indoor party, a sudden bright light appear on top of us. "What's going on?" Ryo said. "Is it an a-alien?" Chika said scared. "No, I don't know what it is…" I said suspiciously. "W-What are we going to do…?" Yumi said. "Stay by me for now Yumi," explained Katsuro. "Can it be? A new species!" Eiji said as he stared at the bright light with wonder.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I blacked out. The next thing I knew I found myself staring at a red sky and a black ground. <em>What's happening?<em> I looked around. _"Where is everyone?"_ I looked around once more. _I'm in… the school grounds? Wait… this isn't my school grounds… Where is this?_

I see a boy being attacked by some weird looking black monsters. Someone wearing a black suit and has white hair comes up and attacked the black monsters. They disappeared. I stared at the situation that's in front of me. _What's going on…? Who are those two people? Why are there weird looking monsters over here…? _The white-haired person looked like a guy…

One of the monsters approached me. I got up and moved back. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a bright white light appeared underneath the boy. I heard some sort of ritual chant coming from the white-haired person.

"HEAR ME! Seed which sleeps concealed. I am the shadow of all things. The door of two worlds. From the raging black flames of that place…may the new mark be called upon here. And be engraved."

Those were the exact words I heard from him. I just noticed that the school boy is floating in the middle of the bright beaming light. _What the…!_ I see the white-haired guy come closer and closer to the floating school boy. Suddenly, the guy kissed the school boy. _Oh my god…_ I covered my mouth. _Is t-this really happening in front of me?_

The school boy's clothing, hair color, and eye color changed the moment the white-haired guy kissed him. His hair color changed from blonde to pitch black. His eye color changed from his dark teal eyes to bright bloodshot red eyes. His school clothes changed to the EXACT outfit that I'm wearing.

A sudden movement made me fall to the group with my face. That school boy moved so quickly I couldn't catch up to his movement. The white-haired guy jumped and destroyed the monsters so fast I couldn't catch up as well.

Eventually, I realized that a group of black monsters surrounded me. _Oh shit… What the hell am I supposed to do!_ The next thing I know it, they are all down and disappeared. I looked and saw the school boy right in front of me.

"Who are you? Why the hell are you here? Why do you have the same outfit as me?" he said questioning me while defeating the black monsters. " Uh… uh…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Let her be for now. What is important is to defeat the Kokuchis, Akira." I heard the white-haired guy speak. "Shut up, Shirogane. I'm stuck here with you idiot until these monsters are gone." Shirogane turned to me. "Are you okay? You can see us really clearly, am I right?" I shook my head nodding yes. "Well… This is unexpected. What's your name, young girl?" "M-My name is Aki."

"Looks like you'll be having another partner as well, Akira-kun." Shirogane smiled at me and Akira. "What! Are you kidding me? I don't need a partner!" Akira stared at Shirogane, eyes filled with hatred. "Oh well… She has the exact outfit as you. It obviously seems like you two are either related or connected in some way."

All I heard from Akira was a "che." He ignored me and Shirogane and left to clean up the rest of the kokuchis. "Umm… Shirogane-san, am I right? What's happening?" I asked him. He told me about the Kokuchi and something about the balance of the world and shadow is deteriorating. Overall, all he want was to save the world from ceasing to exist. I was able to take in all these information nice and clearly, surprisingly…

* * *

><p>— After a few months being stuck in this place, helping out Shirogane and Akira—<p>

"Hey, Shirogane-kun. Is there any more kokuchis roaming around again?" He answered," No… so far there isn't any, Aki. It's strange though, not even one kokuchi in sight for over a week." A disruptive voice came in. "Who cares? My life is perfect without those stuff," Akira said. "Don't be like that…My life isn't perfect without _**you**_," and Shirogane hugged Akira so suddenly.

"W-What the…!" I saw for a sec that Akira was blushing. _Am I seeing things? _"Get the FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU DAMN SHADOW!" Just as he was about to kick him, Shirogane dodged. "You better be more kinder instead, A…ki…ra!" he said before disappearing. _On second thoughts… he looks even more angry._

"What's with that guy! He ruins my life!" His eyes pierced me with hatred toward Shirogane. "Um… Akira, just calm down. Why don't you call up Aya and Kengo? At least they can have some fun." "Sure, I guess that's okay," and he cracked a smile between his intimidating face. _Uh…That's just scaring me…_

I called Aya while Akira called Kengo to meet us at Master's bar. We arrived much quicker than we expected. We came into Master's bar but he wasn't present at the time. We sat at the tables and waited. While we waiting, I tried to start a conversation.

"Hey… uh, Akira. Where are your parents? I haven't seen them once after I came here." "Oh, my parents? They're away somewhere, just that I don't know where. They were away ever since I was a first year in middle school. I got used to it, so I don't care if they're even here or not." _Oh… so he's been alone this whole time during school. Hope he wasn't sad without his parents…_

"Aki, you okay? You look kinda pale…" I looked at Akira. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just wondering how my friends are doing. I've been away for so long." "Yea, I remember that time. You suddenly appeared into our realm out of nowhere. Thought you were some kind of Kokuchi for a second." He slightly laughed.

Suddenly, I heard a ringing coming from my head. It was so painful I fell to the floor holding my head in pain. "O-Oi, Aki. You okay?" I started to moan. "Ugh…My h-head hurts…" The ringing and the pain continue to be louder and more painful. "Oi Aki! Hold on! Put yourself back together!" The pain continued to expand throughout my mind. The next thing: I black out.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… What was that ringing…?" I woke up and found myself sleeping on top of the table. <em>A dream? Some strange dream I had… Seeing Akira and Shirogane…<em> I look around. My phone is ringing next to me with the name of Akira. I picked up my phone.

"Hey Akira, how's it going?" "Hey Aki. Wanna come back to our realm? Need some of your help here." "Sorry, no can do Akira. I have my baby brother to take charge of. I'll come another time." "Sure, call when you want to come." I heard background noises. _"Akira! Stop hogging the phone! Let us talk to Aki!"_ "Haha, so I hear Aya and everyone else trying to reach me? Tell them I'll come back another time. I have to go." "Okay," he said. _"SHUT UP EVERYONE. She said she'll come another time."_ _"Aww… COME BACK SOON!" _shouted the people in the background. "So see you later, Aki." He hanged up.

I looked at the time. It's 6:30pm. _Oh shoot… I have to get it ready._ I looked at what I was dressed up in. _Oh good, I was already prepared for this._ I quickly grabbed some candy and put them into a basket. Before I turned the outdoor light on, I looked to see if my baby brother is awake. _Thank god he is still sleeping._ I turned the outdoor light on and put the basket nearby.

Minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly put on a dark cloak on top of me to cover my outfit. I held the basket in my hand and opened the door. "TRICK-OR-TREAT!" said the little kids. "Well hello my young adventurers. Welcome to the pirate's lair!" I took off the black cloak and revealed my outfit.

"Oh lady! Nice pirate-looking outfit you have!" said one of them. "I like your costume, miss!" said the other one. "Thanks you youngsters. Here's your candy." I dropped some candy into their tiny bags. "Thank you! Happy Halloween!" and they left.

_I'm glad they got their candy. These kids will never have a hard time like me in the other realm. _I closed the door and took something out from my pocket. A retractable dagger with a chain filled with small keychains of a sword, a pair of boxing gloves, and a black little creature._ I'm surprised Aya left me this in my hands. I'll return to their realm another time of the year. This year is a bit too much for me._

I looked out of the window. There are black-looking creatures in the neighborhood. _Oh my god… How many of these fake-kokuchis are coming to my neighborhood?_ I quickly turned off the outdoor light and ran out of my house. The sky turned bright red and the ground turned completely black.

"You just HAVE TO RUIN THIS DAY. Dammit fake-kokuchis! I'm going to kill you all and get back to my daily routine!" I ran closer to the fake-kokuchis and started to battle them… _Good rids of them. Hope Akira and his groups is doing well without me there._

**Hey! My first oneshot story is completed! I hope you liked it! Please review! ^ ^"**


End file.
